Inverted Fates
by GlitchWarrior
Summary: Gwen and Courtney have to re-live TDI- as each other. Full summary inside.
1. Description

**We all know how hard it is to finish your existing stories. Don't worry, Invasion and DuelTale are not dead. But I had this concept in my head all month and had to get it out.**

**And now that PurpleBandit dropped a fic kinda like this, everyone's gonna think I'm stealing THAT idea. But this is also part Redemption fic... which is yet another concept I think people will say I stole from the Bandit.**

**Artwork by MustacheSkullz**

It's been four years since Total Drama All-Stars, and Courtney and Gwen are both feeling upset about it to this day. Seeking a new beginning, they both wish upon the same shooting star, in a chant of "I wish she and I could've done things differently."

But one must be careful what they wish for, because when Gwen wakes up the next morning, she's not Gwen. And Courtney isn't herself, either. Oh, and in two days, TDI begins. Apparently, shooting stars are really mischievous when granting wishes.

In a bizzare twist that basically mixes time travel redemption stories with Freaky Friday, the Type "A" and the Loner are forced to re-live the summer that began it all- through each other's eyes. And frankly, pretending to be someone you're not is harder than it looks, especially with that someone masquerading as yourself.

Romance. Twists. Drama. _Duncan and Heather._ And a whole lot of confused McLean. This is going to be one heck of a summer.

And they both know it.


	2. Awakening of Anguish

**Hey! About time I adressed you all. Welcome to Inverted Fates, a fanfic where the minds of two teenage girls are my playgrounds.**

**Okay. That came out wrong.** **Anyway... Enjoy.**

**(can't do proper line breaks on mobile)**

**_Gwen POV_**

[Yawns...]

...Crap. That's not my yawn. Am I dreaming again?

I'm not even sure what's going on. This isn't my bedroom. I don't have a clue as to where I am.

Until I see the pictures on the wall.

They showcase a Hispanic family, all brunette. At first I figure this is THEIR house. I'm right- but it gets worse. One of the pictures shows the little girl, but older, in her teenage years.

It shows, of course... Courtney.

This is sick. Did Chris drug me and stuff me in here? That would explain a lot.

Seeing as I have none of my regular clothes, I grab a set of Courtney's without thinking. I know it seems almost mean, but hey, it's a dream. It's not like I'm actually taking from her closet or anything.

Once I've put on her gray sweater, I decide to see if it looks good on me. I mean, it's not like I look identical to her or anything.

On the way, I spot the calendar. That's odd. This thing is from back in '07. I note that all of the days until July 6 are crossed out... and the 8th has the initials "TD" scrawled on it really neatly.

I hope the next two days don't pass too quickly, because July 8 was the day everything all went south. The day I found that Christopher McLean's new reality show, Total Drama Island, was nothing more than the first in a series of teenage torture devices.

Rolling my eyes, I turn back toward the mirror. I walk up to it...

...and then pinch myself as hard as I can, eyes closed. When I open them, though, I'm still in Courtney's bedroom, looking through the mirror... at *her* face.

Which leads to me having a mini panic attack on the spot and screaming my lungs out for three seconds straight. Have you ever heard Courtney scream by the way? It's almost always the most satisfying sound one can hear.

Right now, it's torture.

When I asked to fix things with her, this is NOT what I had in mind.

And as her parents barge into the room and begin asking me if I had a nightmare or what, I just sit there nodding.

Nodding and hoping that wherever SHE is, she's getting the same treatment.

If she even exists anymore.

**_Courtney POV_**

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING.

I have officially decided that this is the worst day of my entire life and that nothing can possibly make it any worse.

Why?

Why must I wake up as Gwen, and on this day of time itself, and with no knowledge as to how it happened?

Maybe that wish on the star I made last night? No, there's no such thing. It's all superstition... Right?

Okay, so there's both good news and bad news to this. The good news is that, after re-watching basically my whole career from sixteen years of age onward, and studying everyone's issues in tandem with my own, I can rectify my own mistakes. Especially if this is a new timeline or something.

The problem is that I have to do it as Gwen, not myself. I wonder if I can teach my alternate self to value using people as friends more than tools for my own advancement... But this coming from a random stranger she's never met-

"Gwen?" her mother calls. "There's someone on the phone for you!"

At first I shudder. Taking a phone call meant for Gwen, acting like her? That's gotta be some kind of identity theft, right?

"Mom, I dunno. Are you sure they want ME?" I ask, trying to stall for time.

"It's that celebrity guy from TV."

Oh crap.

Oh crap crap crap crap crap.

Gwen's mom puts the phone up to my ear, and Chris' voice begins coming through. At first he's talking about me being a late addition, but a welcome one, to the Total Drama Island cast. But then he goes on into incessant me-talk, drowning out my thoughts.

By the time he's finished, I've forgotten about the phone call, and I can hear him asking for me on the other end, wondering whether he should replace me with someone else.

I hate Chris. Hate him with a capital H. But I can't pass this up.

I grab the phone, and sigh, in Gwen's raspy voice.

"Is the adress still the same as when you put up the promos?"

**_Gwen POV_**

After a relatively annoying call from Chris asking me if I really wanted in, I was left thinking about whether "yes" was the right option.

On the one hand, I can keep Heather from jacking stuff up. I can allow Duncan to have a girlfriend who judges him less. Heck, I can even save Ezekiel from devolution.

But one small problem. I'm Courtney.

Why, brain? I thought we were friends! Why did you have to say yes to Chris? Now we're going to have to re-live the summer of '07.

Actually, this is kind of karmic, in a way.

I'd kept wanting to help Courtney realize there was more to life than winning. How ironic that I must do it AS her, without her input.

I look back at the phone, debating whether to call my number. I figure the only one who would believe such a thing is me, and even that's a far cry. Plus, this is me before the show. Back when I tried to push others away.

I figure I have two days to waste. Two days until Courtney and I get hauled off to teenage torture camp.

I shrug, and begin reading a book on her shelf. Or is it my shelf? I honestly don't know anymore.

The book I end up grabbing is her CIT handbook. Oh, great. I guess I can really be more like her with this.

I figure that Courtney told Chris that she had CIT experience before getting accepted for the show, but I have no such experience.

sigh*

I just hope this thing teaches me the basics in time for camp. If I'm going to be Courtney, I'll have to get a little knowledge of the art.

**_Courtney POV_**

If there is one thing I hate about life, it's that once something has happened, it's done. Or so I thought.

Since we're back on July 6, 2007, I guess not.

Wait. I'm thinking about this all wrong. I don't just have to fix my OWN life. I can solve everyone else's problems!

Though that does make me feel like a little bit of a saint...

Agh! Get this through to yourself, Courtney, you are NOT the problem solver. You just think you are, but realluy just make more problems doing it.

Like with Duncan and Scott...

Ouch. I'd forgotten about my boyfriends for a moment. This is the biggest deal. Those two saw something in me, and I blew it stupendously with both of them.

Hopefully I can make myself realize that it's a stupid idea for me to try to make someone iron out their own flaws, or not take criticism from others, or focus more on winning the prize money than actually care about friendship and love.

Hey, they say that the only one who can reason with the unreasonable is themself, right?

At least I think they say that.

Oh, no. I hear Mom calling me. Gwen's mom, I guess. She says it's time to go clothes shopping for camp.

I am so screwed.

I mean, I know what Gwen wore to the island, sure. But can I really be the type to pick that kind of dark, depressing outfit?

I don't just have to be Gwen. I have to **_be_** Gwen.

But how can you be someone who you're not...?


	3. The Wild Child

**Hey guys. So I had a bit of trouble figuring out the at-home actions of my victims. I'll probably bring what TRULY happened there up later.****Anyway, this chapter is Gwen-centric. Don't worry; the CIT will get her turn for a solo chapter too- I just thought this out on a whim- and introduced the first [minor] threat to our heroines...**

The Wild Child

_Gwen POV_

I think Courtney had this planned out all month. The promos went up a while ago, and ever since, she'd been preparing for the big trip.

Now, as I take a brief look through my suitcase, I realise that she was FAR more prepared than one would think.

Five changes of the same outfit, plus a couple sets of pajamas make up the clothing. There's a mini first aid kit, and it's definitely better equipped than Chef's pharmacy tent.

Don't think for a second that you can't do this, Gwen. You came in second before. How will this be any different?

...Because I'm not Gwen anymore. Of course.

If I just do everything the same, though, people will catch on to the similarities between myself and, well, myself. I have to avoid that kind of suspicion.

Ever since yesterday, Courtney's mom says that things with me are going differently. I keep telling her that I'm just nervous, but I'm not sure if she's buying it.

Of course, I could just tell her the truth. I could come clean and say, "I'm not your daughter." But then she might go a little overboard and call the cops on me, setting up a desperate search for the REAL Courtney and interrogating me for info.

That, or she wouldn't buy it at all.

I'd decided to spend the night close to the docks, rather than at home. I felt a little awkward around her folks. When they kept hugging me and telling me to come back safe, I knew I had to get out of there.

I can't really keep that promise if Chris is involved, anyway.

Oh, and on top of ALL of that, I left Courtney's PDA in her bedroom, so if she DOES regain control, she can't lawyer her way out of everything.

Man, being Courtney can be so much fun sometimes.

I finish setting up my tent and prepare for a good night's rest. However, just as I'm getting ready to change into my sleepwear, I hear a rustling in the nearby trees...

I initially pass it off as a bird or a squirrel, but then it gets closer. And closer.

I finally step outside of the tent to see what's going on, and what do I find...

...but a flash of green and orange leaping from branch to branch.

Oh, lord no. Did she get the same idea that I did? To start waiting for the boat now to avoid people?

Over the past thirty-nine hours, I'd thought about just about everything I'd had to endure across those four grueling years of my life. Chef's cooking. Chris' new rules as the ratings demand. Heather's... basically everything. But nowhere at all did I take into consideration the ever-changing variable that is _Isabelle Jean Andreas, the Psycho Hose Beast_.

Geez, that DID sound a lot like Courtney.

I can't decide whether greeting her in person is a good idea. On the one hand, making friends with someone pre-season could be a good thing. I'd have someone watching my back.

On the other hand, I'm not sure I want Izzy as a friend. Considering, you know, Explosivo and all. Plus, Chris probably isn't a fan of pre-season team-ups. I mean, he tried to seperate _Katie and Sadie_ day one.

Mayve if we just greeted each other not as allies, but as rivals...?

"Hey, you! In the gray sweater! Helloooooooo?"

Oh, crap. She's already in my face.

"Oh, um... Hi? Didn't see you there." I'm a bit uneasy saying this. I'm a nervous wreck here, what with the future glaring me in the face. And Izzy is DEFINITELY not helping things.

"Really?" asks Izzy curiously. "I thought it was pretty obvious." She then swings her hand over my mouth. "Just don't tell the RCMP I'm here. _They're looking for me_."

I'd almost forgotten that she's wanted by the RCMP. Great.

"So, uh, what brings you out here?" asks Izzy. "I'm waiting for a boat."

"Really?" I ask rather convincingly. "So was I. You wouldn't be joining Total Drama Island, would you?" I glance towards the sea, sighing. "I'm on my way there, but the boat hasn't-"

"WHOA, WHOA, whoa. Are you _psychic_?" She looks kinda freaky for a moment, but then shakes her head. "Ah, yeah, what the heck. I'd wanted in since the advertisements. Oh, name's Izzy, by the way."

I have to bite my lip to say the right name in front of her. I'm not Gwen Pierce anymore, after all. "Okay, then. I'm Courtney. Pleased to meet you... I guess."

Then I decide to change gears. "Izzy, I just thought of something. If you're on TV, wouldn't the cops see you and just come for you faster?"

"Oh, nah," she replies, "it's cool. Adds to the challenge, don'tcha think? Plus, what are the chances the po-po actually watch reality TV?"

Here's the thing, though. Waaaay back when this all started, I learned that Duncan's parents are COPS. Heck, his whole FAMILY is made of cops. So I'm pretty sure that at least ONE of them would have turned on the TV to watch him, only to find the location of Muskoka's eighth most wanted in the process. It's not like HE would have reported it to them.

"You'd be surprised," I reply. She merely gives me a weird glance. Then she locks eyes with me. It's kind of terrifying to see Izzy look like that.

"You're _hiding something_," she says.

"What?" I quickly retort. "N-no! I have nothing to hide! What are you implying?"

She pauses, then shrugs. "I dunno. But I'll find out! Courtney, may you be spared from elimination long enough for me to figure it out."

As she bounds back into the woods, I both let out a sigh of relief and a shudder of terror. The LAST thing I need Izzy to do is expose me for who I really am- a _fraud. An imposter_.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Agh, I'm getting tired just thinking about it. I'll just go to sleep now and think about it in the morning.

Although one must wonder _how one can get that crazy_...

**Okay, time out. I've covered a lot of ground today, and I want the series to truly start as soon as possible.**

**Also, did you miss the hints? _Gwen and Courtney don't know the other is in their body._ That'll be a fun chapter...**


	4. The Arrival

**What's up? I should probably be updating this a lot more often. Still, I'm updating it NOW. In this chapter, changes are made by both girls... and definitely do not go unnoticed.**

The Arrival

_Courtney's POV*_

And so it begins.

I figure if I have to do it all again as someone else, I may as well do it right.

From today onward, tales would be told of several teens who all fought for different reasons, but not all for noble ones. Zoey Martin, for example, just wanted to make friends, while one of my future mortal enemies, Alejandro Burromuerto, joined up for fortune and chaos combined.

Of course, some of them got more than they wanted; Dakota Milton was in it to get famous, but ended up with a caring boyfriend and future husband, even if at the cost of her humanity [which, thankfully, was near fully restored]. And Isabelle Andreas went on the show just to have fun, and wound up dragging us along for the wildest ride of our lives. Even Ezekiel Snyder, who spent the latter years of his life [as far as I know] being forcefully re-adjusted to society and becoming not-Gollum, had a purpose.

What was my purpose? To win.

That's literally it. Nothing else to think about. And what did I walk away with? No money, a twice-broken heart, and a reputation that would have followed me past college. Even in my own family.

Had time not reset, I would forever be known as "Chartney."

But no. Now I'm Gwen, and I have a chance to make everything right. Let's just hope I don't screw it up even more.

By the way, I decided to pick out some clothes that she'd always thought would suit her a bit more than that gown. I know I should stay as Gwen, but heck, this is a new timeline, right? [Plus, it feels kinda wrong dressing EXACTLY like Gwen did in the original timeline.]

The outfit is actually the same color scheme as before, but it's a bit more casual than Gwen's original clothes. Black, damaged jeans and a tank top to match, complete with typical gothic leather jacket, unbuttoned [although my OCD is starting to drive me nuts about it... gotta stay in character!]. I will admit that Gwen's boots are a nice fit, though.

Okay, off topic. WAY off topic.

The boat's on its way to the island now. Chris really went out of his way to seperate us. He has seven barges, going back and forth between the mainland and Camp Wawanakwa.

Speaking of, it IS an island; just an only-partially industrialized island. I wasn't thinking straight when I peeked over that wall. What was I thinking? "Not an island..." So stupid.

Anyway, here I am. Third player to arrive.

Having watched and re-watched the entire show, I know exactly how Gwen acted throughout the original. Therefore, I figure I should keep in character for a while. And by that, I mean do everything the same way she did. If I am Gwen, I basically have to.

"I did not sign up for this."

"Actually," replies McLean, that disgusting smirk on his face, "you did." He proceeds to produce the legal documents necessary for the season.

In one fell swoop, I snatch the papers, tear them in half. I know it's all in vain, but even if I wasn't, it feels so good to shred the papers.

"The great thing about lawyers? They make lots of copies."

With one line, Chris has basically defined the kind of person he is. I cast a glance at Beth and DJ, who have already arrived. The former seems a little confused, while the latter is visibly annoyed that Chris upright lied to us about our conditions.

"I am NOT staying here," I defiantly reply, knowing it's totally in vain. Chris eagerly laughs at my misfortune.

"Cool," he replies. "I hope you're a strong swimmer, though- your ride just left."

I cast a glance at the boat that's leaving now. Another is coming in its stead, this one carrying our lovable party man, Geoff.

I roll my eyes. "Jerk." To that, he merely smiles. The cheeky scoundrel.

I sigh and slowly crank out the reactions, from incredibly obvious hatred of Heather, to barely enduring Cody's flirting, to mentioning how Owen uses the word "awesome" a lot, to narrowly avoiding getting knocked off of the pier by Bridgette. I have at least five minutes left until I'm due to get soaked.

Eventually I spot my boat, preparing to make some progress as soon as past-me arrives. As soon as she steps off, though, I can tell things are going to go wrong.

She makes her introduction, as planned, but then takes one look at me and gets utterly confused.

She's never seen me before, right? Why is she staring?

_*Gwen's POV*_

...The heck is with the leather jacket? Courtney and I were looking at that thing a couple of days after our big fight in Season Five. [We barely talked that day. We just bumped into each other at the mall.] I figured it'd look neat, but why am I wearing it NOW?

...Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. This is an alternate timeline, after all. Not everything HAS to be the same.

Although it IS suspicious that I'm wearing a different outfit than usual. What happened to the corset? What's with the jeans?

Again, I shouldn't care this much about the way someone looks. It's just weird to see me wearing anything other than my usual.

I might want to introduce myself to everyone else, actually. You know, let them know that I'm not a crazed control freak. Except not with that particularly suspicious wording.

I turn around, and see Justin talking to Chris. Hey, Courtney [aka ME] isn't going gaga over him this time. Past changed, part one! Your charms don't work on me, Eye-candy.

Not much, but so far, so good!

I look back at myself, who's starting to look at me funny. What's going on...?

_*Courtney's POV*_

She's not swooning. I very specifically remember swooning.

I manage to keep my reactions in Gwen's range of personality, but past-me isn't doing the same about my actual actions. I notice she's giving some weird reactions to people, reactions I wouldn't ever give back then.

For one, she clearly seems to dislike Duncan. I will admit that the two of us were a tad vitriolic back then, but we didn't start showing it until MUCH later.

She's also actively pushing most people away, only seeming to let me, of all people, close. I can't tell why.

She even tries to warn me in advance that Heather might not be trustworthy. How would I possibly know that within one minute of arrival?

About the only reaction she manages to properly pull off is the reaction to Izzy hitting her head on the dock, after which past-me attempts to rescue the lunatic. Everything else is certainly... off.

She even manages to botch meeting EVA, saying that the bodybuilder might want to calm down a little. Something is DEFINITELY very wrong here.

_It's almost as if she knows what's going on._

Chris tells us all to gather on the docks, which we do, getting ready for the group photo. I notice myself standing off to the side. I guess I could talk to her about it. Maybe this timeline's me has some sort of crazy backstory?

_*Gwen POV*_

Why am I walking this way?

I look at teenage biker-style Gwen [whom I will say, does look good in that suit, her bluish-black locks of hair looking just about the same as always. At least SOME things never change. Imagine having Sierra's magenta hair dye color as your actual hair color...

She looks me in the eye, and steps closer.

"Need some company?" she asks. "You seem a little isolated."

Alright. I'm calling BS on this world now. I would NEVER react like that.

What's going on...?

Before I can begin questioning myself, though, the dock expectedly gives way. You'd think, being Courtney and all, I would have pointed out the dock's instability. Well, I wasn't going to say anything yet.

Because as long as I know I'm agitating HEATHER, I feel like I can stick to the script.


	5. Welcome Back to Camp!

**So, I decided to try something different with this chapter. Instead of focusing on our favorite pair of frenemies exclusively, we'll start by using Duncan as a launchpad. Othher characters will be given their POV scenes too, but he'll be the most important aside from, of course, Courtney and Gwen.**

_Duncan POV_

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa," our host begins, "your home for the next eight weeks!"

I just got here about ten minutes ago, and there's clearly some sort of inside joke or something. I think there's something weird going on between some of the others here.

Not that it's any of my business. I just lile being a pain in the neck.

I look over at the ladies. Not sure how I'll charm them. But heck if I'm not gonna try. All girls want bad boys, right?

I notice that goth girl [Gwen, right?] giving a really weird look at the one with the gray sweater [Courtney, if I'm not mistaken]. Come to think of it, she's been acting really weird since she arrived, almost as if she's been waiting for something.

But hey, she looks so uptight compared to anyone else here. I guess she's just not used to the new environment...

_Gwen POV_

I'M SCREWING SO MUCH UP.

I know I'm not Courtney. I really do. But maybe I'm taking it a bit too far.

I must seem to Chris like a totally different person than when I auditioned. Which, technically, I am. But Past Me seems to have a close eye on me.

I still think I know more about what's going on than meets the eye. But if I told me that I was her from the future, in someone else's body, would I believe me?

Nah. The only one who would is Izzy, and after last night I might want to keep my distance.

Oh, man, and I just zoned out of Chris' speech. We're at the point where Duncan just asked if he can have the bunk under Heather.

"Ugh," the Queen Bee whines, "they're not co-ed, are they?"

"No way," I hear Past Me saying. "I see two cabins there, and two rooms each..."

"I see that NOW," Heather replies angrily. "Thanks for nothing, weirdo!"

"Gwen's spot-on," Chris answers. "Guys get one side of a cabin, girls get the other."

I smile. Even though I knew it already, I'm glad I won't have to spend the summer looking at Duncan's back in bed.

Wait. I never pointed out the seperated cabins the first time. It's almost like I'm a different person.

Not 'me' me, 'her' me.

I'm so mixed up right now.

_Courtney POV_

The other 'me' hasn't spoken in a while. Something is DEFINITELY wrong.

As Chris sorts the teams, a chill runs down my spine. What if Sadie and Izzy don't get team-swapped this time? That could affect a huge part of the game. Izzy was the one who swapped off with Sadie in the original timeline... But what if I swapped off with Katie this time? It'd put me back on the Bass, like I was to begin with, and it would change the game in a drastic way.

But even more importantly... The first challenge is cliff-diving. What if I were to jump? I know Gwen jumped the first time around, while I didn't. But Courtney 2 seems a lot different than I was back then. Maybe she WILL jump and...

I'm starting to feel a little queasy. Everything could go so differently this time that it might not even be the same game! I might not make the Final Two, Second Courtney might not go down to a vengeful Harold. I might even STAY WITH DUNCAN!

Actually... Would that REALLY be that bad? It's my fault he dumped me and made me think it was Gwen's fault, anyway... He was a nice guy until I tried to "fix" him. At least, relatively nice.

Eheheh... This might be a nice second life, after all.

_Gwen POV_

I don't like the look Past Me is giving Duncan. Is she... blushing?

I've given up trying to argue with this timeline anymore. Almost everything's been the same... and then there's me. I don't get it. Why is everything the same except for me?

Speaking of, Past Gwen finally stopped looking at Duncan and is now walking towards me. She has a somewhat thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey, uh... Courtney, right?" she asks. It again takes me a moment to realize that she's talking to me. "I just want to say, you seemed a bit like you had CIT experience when Chris pointed out we're all around that age..."

"Huh? N-no!" I stammer. I'm not Courtney, after all. Yes, i read the guidebook, and yes, I know some things, but... "I mean yes! I mean-"

Past Gwen puts her arm around my shoulder. "It's okay. I figured you'd had some training. Just don't wave it around in other people's faces... It could get annoying really fast."

"I..." As much as I think it's weird that I'm confronting me about it, I agree. The real Courtney kinda used CIT experience as leverage above everyone else. I just don't like how I'm the one who has to be lectured about it.

And the season hasn't even started yet...

"Th... Thanks a lot, Gwen," I reply. "You're very... insightful."

"Don't mention it," Past Gwen says, with a smile on her pale face. "Now, we'd better get over to our cabins before something REALLY bad happens..."

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Past me begins running toward the cabin with a "see what I mean" look on her face. And so, the scene with Lindsay, Duncan and the cockroach is about to go down. I shrug and head off to the confessional. Once inside, I slam the door behind me.

_*CONFESSIONAL CAM: COURTNEY [KILLER BASS*_

_*"I kinda like this place so far, but everyone is a little on edge right now. It's the first night, but... I'm not sure how things are gonna go yet. I mean, look at my team- Katie's a blubbering mess, Duncan is a total bully, Izzy is insane, and Eva's a bomb just waiting to go off. About the only people on the whole team I think I can safely trust are Tyler and Bridgette..."*_

_(Static)_

_*"As for the other team, I'm not sure how I feel about most of them. I mean, Gwen's a little frosty, but she's a REALLY nice girl. She's basically the polar opposite of Heather when you think about it. And as for people like Justin and Noah? I'm not sure they'll last long at all... But hey, what do I know?"*_

With that, I step outside, and breathe in some fresh air.

Except... Oh, crap. Owen was just out here...

That's the last thought that crosses my mind before I pass out.


End file.
